O Segredo do Lobo
by Kikis
Summary: Teddy Lupin gostava do sótão e das estrelas, só que nunca achou que a casa de seu padrinho fosse assombrada. DH spoiler. Gen.


_Título_: O Segredo do Lobo

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Nenhum par :D. Só gen-ish mesmo. Aparições de James, Harry Potter, Weasleys, Remus e, claro, Teddy.

A_visos:_ SPOILER DO ÉPILOGO DE DH! Resposta do **Desafio dos Cenários** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Cenário:_ Sótão.

_Número de palavras:_ Aproximadamente 5500.

_Disclaimer: _Apesar de eu adorar o Teddy, e James, e Albus, e a Lily (por mais que o segundo nome dela seja _Luna_), se eu fosse dona do Harry Potter as coisas seriam um tanto diferentes... Não ganho dinheiro com isso, apenas noites frustradas e divertidas.

Sumário: Teddy Lupin gostava do sótão e das estrelas, só que nunca achou que a casa de seu padrinho fosse assombrada. DH spoiler. Gen.

* * *

Na humilde opinião de Ted Lupin, o lugar mais incrível na casa dos Potter era, sem dúvida, o sótão. 

Harry penava para entender o que exercia um fascínio tão grande em seu afilhado naquele cômodo de menos de cinco metros quadrados. Havia apenas pilhas de caixas empoeiradas, coisas tão velhas e empacotadas há tanto tempo que nem ele sabia do que se tratavam, e uma janela estreita que ficava fechada por uma cortina carcomida.

Ele e Ginny tentaram por meses, de verdade. Contudo, dissuadir o menino de fazer suas visitas noturnas àquele lugar parecia impossível. Teddy costumava ser uma criança dócil, um menino que tinha seus segredos e maus momentos, obviamente, mas nunca fizera nada muito grave. Molly se derretia toda com os sorrisos tímidos do garoto, e vivia comparando a criança aos gêmeos. Do jeito bom. Porque Teddy, pelo menos quando passava temporadas nos Weasley, era tudo que os gêmeos não foram. Até subia no banquinho para ajudar a empilhar a louça.

"Um _amor_ de menino!" Dizia Molly, ainda em seu estado de puro encantamento.

Andrômeda apenas sorria aquele seu curvar de lábios opaco de sempre. Não tão intenso, mas real. Amava o neto com todas as forças, e demonstrava isso nos momentos em que ajudava o garoto a abotoar um pijama novo, escolher escovas de dente novas, ler uma palavra muito difícil ou quando passava os dedos pelos cabelos coloridos.

Porque Teddy poderia estar de qualquer cor. _Qualquer_ cor.

Claro que ele tinha suas favoritas. Gostava de azul turquesa, vermelho fogo e verde. Nos dias de chuva, seus fios assumiam uma peculiar coloração de cinza, quase prateado.

Foi Ginny quem notou que os cabelos de Teddy ficavam totalmente naturais no momento em que ele pisava no sótão.

Eles tentaram desenvolver uma teoria para isso, e foi Ron quem deu a resposta, mesmo que não tivesse idéia de seu pequeno momento de genialidade.

"Vai ver ele se sente confortável para ser ele mesmo lá. Sei lá." Deu de ombros.

Infelizmente, os outros não puderam apreciar essa manifestação de inteligência, pois Molly logo cortou o filho.

"Mas que bobagem, Ronald! Por que o garoto não gostaria de ser ele mesmo? Ele é um doce, e todos o tratam tão bem..."

Conversa encerrada. Se quisessem passar por cima da matriarca, todos sabiam que teriam chances de contra-argumentar somente uns dois ou três dias mais tarde.

* * *

Harry perguntou para Teddy em uma manhã de sábado, ao ver o afilhado entrar na cozinha bocejando. Os olhos estavam inchados, e havia duas bolsas negras embaixo de cada um. Ele sabia que era muito fácil para uma criança ter olheiras, bastava uma noite mal dormida e elas estariam lá, sem falta ou atraso. Mesmo assim, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não podia amenizar sua preocupação. Aceitou seu chá matinal de semblante franzido. 

"Bom dia, Harry." Disse o menino com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

"Bom dia, Teddy," o homem respondeu antes de dar um gole no líquido escaldante. "Urgh." Fez uma careta. "Bem... Dormiu bem?"

O menino respondeu um '_u-hum_' rápido antes de começar a devorar seu café da manhã. Harry suspirou. "Teddy..."

"Hm?" Ele piscou, alguns farelos de torrada grudados em seu queixo.

"Teddy... Por que diabos você fica naquele sótão imundo?"

No início, Harry tinha de admitir que não havia gostado da idéia de ter um _afiliado_. Ainda mais logo depois da batalha final, em que todos estavam exaustos física e mentalmente, seu único desejo era dormir por uma semana, com alguns intervalos para comer, ir ao banheiro e aproveitar seu tempo com Ginevra. A última coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era ter a responsabilidade – mesmo que em parte – de cuidar de outro ser vivo. Do filho de pessoas que eram muito queridas para ele.

Um _bebê_.

Tão pequeno e desengonçado em seus braços pouco experientes. Andrômeda riu da expressão em seu rosto quando pegou Teddy pela primeira vez. Segurava a criança a pelo menos uns vinte centímetros de seu corpo, e os olhos verdes estavam arregalados.

"Harry, Harry..." Ela dissera, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Você tem que segurar o bebê perto para ele se sentir seguro."

Ele respirou fundo. Era uma mera criança com pouco mais de trinta centímetros. Não tinha o que temer.

Na primeira vez que Harry segurou Teddy, o menino vomitou em seu uniforme de autor em treinamento.

Foi amor à primeira vista, realmente.

Era estranho. Ter alguém que dependia de outra pessoa vinte e quatro horas por dia. Andrômeda carregava o neto pela casa com tanto cuidado que Harry tinha arrepios só de imaginar seus tios cuidando dele desta fase. Passado era passado, afinal. E se ele não conseguia lembrar-se de nada até algumas cenas curtas de quando tinha três ou quatro anos de idade, devia ter uma razão forte para isso.

Harry foi se acostumando. E Ginny também. Tanto que quando o menino tinha onze meses, por mais que ainda usasse fraudas, Teddy passou dois dias com seu padrinho. Com direitos a acidentes desajeitados, grunhidos frustrados, outras vestes arruinadas.

Mas não se arrependia, de nada.

O laço que dividia com Teddy era diferente de todos os outros. Era algo novo, e Harry não queria se desfazer disso em breve. Havia uma cumplicidade estranha.

Por isso, se preocupava tanto quando a criança ficava lá, sozinha naquele sótão, sem dormir.

"Para olhar as estrelas," era o que afirmou.

O moreno até podia acreditar. Das vezes que pegara o garoto Lupin em flagrante, ele tinha a cabeça apoiada no peitoril da janela, e os olhos pareciam viajar de pontinho em pontinho brilhante no céu claro do campo de Godric's Hollow. Quando a voz firme de Harry ressoou pelo cômodo, o garoto nem piscou, o que claramente mostrou o quão culpado ele se sentia por sair da cama e ir ao sótão para 'ver estrelas'.

E, de repente, quando ele tinha cinco para seis anos, o hábito parou. O garoto passou a dormir durante toda a noite, e quando perguntavam pelo sótão, ele erguia uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Talvez ele fosse meio sonâmbulo..." Tentou Ginny.

Claro. Teddy era um sonâmbulo que lembrava de tudo o que fizera pela a manhã, mas aparentemente esquecia ao decorrer do dia, e de supetão ele mesmo se curou de seu problema. Como mágica.

Se Teddy pudesse usar uma varinha, até entenderiam.

Passaram dias. Semanas. Meses. Nada. Harry decidiu esquecer do assunto momentaneamente.

* * *

Até o hábito voltar. 

Teddy brincava com suas vassouras de mentira. Elas podiam voar até dois metros do chão – o que quase era nas nuvens para o seu tamanho – e faziam manobras incríveis. Podia ficar horas seguidas brincando, e quando perguntavam o que estava fazendo, ele respondia, orgulhoso: _Estou brincando com as vassouras que _**Harry** _me deu._

Estava chovendo, e seu padrinho entrou na sala com a capa toda molhada. Andrômeda logo o ajudou a pendurar a peça de roupa em algum lugar bem _longe_ de seu estimado tapete. Teddy riu da expressão constrangida do moreno, mas logo o riso morreu no meio de sua garganta, e ele quase engasgou.

Harry odiava chuva. Odiava mais que pimenta, carne bem passada e pizza com pouco molho de tomate. Estava acostumado ao ver o homem ficar com uma carranca pelo resto do dia quando chovia. Por isso, o menino quase teve um infarto, por mais que seu coração fosse jovem e saudável, quando viu o sorriso radiante nas feições do padrinho. Com direito a todos os dentes e mais um pouco. Brilhava tanto chegava a cegar.

"Teddy!" Harry abraçou o afilhado apertado, tanto que o garoto não conseguiu respirar por alguns segundos. No momento em que o moreno o soltou, os rostos estavam a meio palmo de distância, e o sorriso do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era ofuscante.

"Oi?" Respondeu, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. "Er... Harry... Minhas vassouras vão cair se..."

"Eu faço outras!" Exclamou, feliz. "Teddy! Ah, Teddy! Seu velho padrinho tem noticias ótimas para te dar!"

Isso trouxe um brilho de interesse nos olhos de mel do menino. Notícias ótimas vindas de seu padrinho costumavam ser _realmente_ boas.

"O que é?" Perguntou.

"Hm... Não sei direito como dizer... Eu me preparei tanto, mas..."

Respirou profundamente e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, se é que era possível.

"Teddy! Meu Teddy! Você vai ganhar um _priminho_!"

"Priminho?" A cabeça do garoto pendeu para o lado enquanto franzia o cenho.

"É! Ginny... Ginny está grávida, Teddy! Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? Ginny e eu vamos ter um bêbe!"

Andrômeda, que estava perto, ergueu as duas sobrancelhas em surpresa, depois, riu de leve.

"Ora, mas isso é ótimo, Harry! Meus parabéns!" Cumprimentou a mulher. "A criança já tem nome, ou ainda se chama 'bebê' por tempo indeterminado?"

O moreno riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu e Ginny tivemos essa conversa antes mesmo dela engravidar. O nosso primeiro filho... Se for menina, é Lily. Se for menino, é James."

"É uma bonita homenagem. Tenho certeza que seus pais estão muito contentes por você."

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Teddy, sinceramente, não sabia o que sentir.

Primeiro, o 'priminho'. Ele detestava quando adultos usavam o diminutivo com ele. Coisas como '_Teddynhozinho, não quer um pouquinho do chocolatinho gostosinho quentinho, amorzinho?_' o irritavam profundamente. Talvez esse tipo de dialeto fosse apropriado para alguém de três ou quatro anos. Mas ele já tinha _seis_ anos, e já era grande o bastante para não precisar ouvir 'inho' no final de cada palavra estúpida.

Depois, a felicidade insana, e a frase mágica.

_Ginny e eu vamos ter um bêbe!_

Teddy sabia alguma coisa sobre recém-nascidos. As pessoas contavam histórias demais sobre quando ele era um para não saber. Aparentemente, eram as únicas criaturas que podiam vomitar nas vestes de auror de seu padrinho sem ele retrucar de alguma forma, ou aprontavam e davam trabalho, mas ainda sim faziam os adultos sorrir daquele jeito idiota.

O menino Lupin havia crescido cercado de pessoas que o amavam. Sua avó. Seu padrinho. Ginny. Ron e Hermione. Molly. George. Charlie. Todos estavam repletos de lembranças e fotos de seus pais, o que fora bom à medida que foi crescendo. Ele sentia falta de sua mãe e seu pai, obviamente. Mas não era algo tão _opressor_, tão horrível. Às vezes ele sonhava com uma voz suave, que ficava esganiçada em algumas ocasiões, e pensava que aquela era sua mãe. Também podia lembrar do cheiro de mato. Seu pai.

Todos cuidavam muito bem dele.

Mas, naquele dia, quando Harry o pegou pela mão e começou a contar sobre o bebê para sua avó, Teddy sentiu seu estômago afundar, e seu peito ser invadido por uma emoção desconhecida. Era desagradável, fazia seu coração apertar e estimulava a raiva. De repente, ele queria destruir alguma coisa, e tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

'Não é justo!' uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça exclamava em indignação.

"Teddy, você está bem?" Perguntou sua avó.

"Ahn? Ah! 'tô sim. Minha barriga dói um pouco, só isso..."

Harry riu.

"Comeu demais, meu garotão? Assim que você melhorar, vai passar uma temporada em casa! Só eu, você, a Ginny, e, é claro, seu _priminho_, só que ele ainda está dentro da barriga da mamãe dele. Tudo bem, Andrômeda?"

"Sem problemas. Mas o que tem sua barriga, Teddy? Você estava tão bem antes..."

_Estava_.

Teddy grunhiu, e parecia ser dor de barriga de verdade.

Não deixava de ser, se fosse pensar.

Foi assim que, na primeira oportunidade, Teddy voltou a olhar as estrelas no sótão dos Potters.

Porque todos estavam tão ocupados, e barriga de Ginny crescia tão rápido que corriam de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, e Teddy não podia fazer muita coisa. Tinham tantas preocupações, que o único lugar que conseguia descansar e não ouvir a palavra 'bebê' a cada cinco minutos era o sótão.

Teddy chorou em silêncio, sem saber por quê.

* * *

"Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui, menino?" 

Teddy abriu os olhos lentamente, e piscou algumas vezes antes de acordar. Sua visão ainda estava ligeiramente borrada e encontrava-se desorientado. Parecia que tinha caído no sono, mas não se lembrava direito do que acontecera antes. Esfregou as pálpebras com as duas mãos, tentando despertar melhor.

"Menino?"

"Carambaeutôtentan'o'cordar."

O pescoço do garoto doía. Bem feito por dormir naquela posição, pensava consigo mesmo enquanto tentava alongar os músculos doloridos.

Respirou profundamente. Estava tão cansado...

"Menino? Você está bem?"

Quando Teddy abriu os olhos e conseguiu ver mais do que um borrão de cores, deu um passo para trás em confusão.

Em sua frente, estava um homem de estatura média, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos âmbares. Nunca tinha visto aquela pessoa na vida.

_Oh, não_. Pensou, entrando em pânico.

Harry comentara que havia algumas pessoas atrás dele ainda. Pessoas más, que estavam prontas para matar qualquer um num piscar de olhos. '_É isso que torna esse matar tão _inumano_,' dizia, 'eles não param para pensar, Teddy, não hesitam. Por isso, tome muito cuidado e fuja caso isso aconteça. Grite para que possam te ajudar.'_

Teddy não queria morrer tão cedo. Não havia nem visto a Disney bruxa. Suor escorreu por sua testa ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava.

Ao mesmo tempo que começou a tremer, tentou acumular forças o suficiente para dar o maior berro de sua vida, já que o homem estava bloqueando seu caminho. O menino não era tão rápido assim, e poderia ser pego.

"Calma, garoto, não vou fazer nada de mal para você."

"_Não acredito_!" Declarou numa voz embaraçosamente fina.

Para sua surpresa, o homem riu. E não foi um riso maldoso. Foi só uma risada de humor sincero.

Teddy sabia que era errado, mas sua guarda baixou um pouco ao olhar novamente as feições gentis de sua misteriosa companhia. Gentis demais.

"Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Quem eu sou não é importante. Posso dizer que, teoricamente, não sou mais ninguém no seu mundo. Estou apenas de passagem, eu sempre passo por aqui quando volto."

"Volta? O que quer dizer?"

O menino Lupin era inteligente. O homem emanava um brilho estranho, opaco. Não demorou mais que cinco minutos para descobrir o que estava encarando sua pessoa com tanta curiosidade.

"_Você é um fantasma_!" Disse enquanto apontava um dedo para ele.

O homem sorriu.

"Você poderia dizer isso, mas saiba que os outros fantasmas ficariam extremamente ofendidos se você apontasse para eles assim."

Teddy deu um sorriso tímido.

"Bom!" Exclamou o fantasma. "Já sabe quem eu sou. E você, quem é?"

Não devia responder. Na verdade, se fosse considerar o 'dever', deveria estar fora do sótão há bastante tempo, com Harry checando o lugar para ver se não tinha nada estranho. Mas a curiosidade e o modo gentil com que o outro falava venceram, fazendo com que o garoto respondesse, mesmo que sem muita certeza.

"Sou Teddy Lupin." Respondeu baixinho.

O fantasma concordou com a cabeça e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Teddy.

"Eu gosto do nome. Bem bonito."

"Eu sei." Deu um risinho. "Minha mãe que me deu."

"Ah. Devia ser uma mulher de bom gosto, essa sua mãe."

O menino deu de ombros, sentando-se também, apoiado na parte. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer, acho que sim. É que eu não conheci minha mãe."

"Não? Por que isso? Todos os garotinhos com nomes bonitos como você deviam conhecer suas mães."

"Eu não sou um _garotinho_." Resmungou Teddy antes que pudesse se conter. Isso pareceu trazer o riso de volta para os lábios de sua companhia, e dessa vez, durou alguns minutos a mais.

"Desculpe. Posso te chamar de Teddy? Obrigado. Então, _Teddy_, por que você não conhece sua mãe?"

"Ela morreu." Respondeu simplesmente. "Ela e meu pai morreram na guerra. Na última grande batalha."

"Oh," disse o fantasma. "Sinto muito, Teddy. Deve ter sido muito difícil para você."

A criança ofereceu um meio sorriso ao homem.

"Obrigado, mas eu... Eu não sei direito como é difícil porque eu não tenho com o que... Como é a palavra? Acho que... É... Não tenho com o que... Comparar... entende?"

"Entendo," respondeu solene.

"Mas eu tenho muito orgulho de meus pais!" Disse depressa, como se achasse que o homem fazia uma má imagem de seus progenitores, ou achava Teddy um _garotinho_ por ficar daquele jeito.

"É mesmo?"

"É!" Falou empolgado. "Minha mãe era a melhor Auror do MUNDO! E Harry disse que meu pai era o mais inteligente dos marotos, e era um excelente professor e lutava muito bem! Ele também era um LOBISOBEM! O lobisomem mais legal do mundo, lógico..."

O semblante do fantasma pareceu perturbado por alguns instantes.

"Hm... Teddy... Você sabe o que é um lobisomem, certo?"

"Claro que sei!" Replicou o garoto, parecendo ultrajado. "Eu sei ler desde os quatro," mostrou quatro dedos "de idade, sabia? E a Tia Hermione me ajudou a ler um monte de coisas sobre lobisomens... E eles são MUITO legais!"

"Não acho que os lobisomens sejam as mais benevolentes criaturas."

Teddy piscou algumas vezes.

"O que é 'benevolentes'?"

O moço riu e seus ombros balançaram suavemente. "É bondoso, Ted."

"Como você sabe que meu nome _de verdade_ é Ted?!" Questionou o garoto, assombrado, o que arrancou mais risos da 'pessoa' ao seu lado, se é que podia chamá-lo assim.

"Ah..." Respondeu enquanto olhava para o teto. "Imaginei que fosse. Por mais legal que seja, não acho que alguém vá se chamar 'Teddy', não? Pensei certo." Deu uma piscadela para o garoto.

Teddy não pôde evitar, e riu também, tão gostosa e despreocupadamente quanto nos dias antes de saber que ganharia um 'priminho'.

Mas não era hora de pensar no filho de seu padrinho.

"Eu sei que os lobisomens não são bonzinhos. Tia Mione me falou. Mas meu pai era um homem bom... E sabe! A maioria não é bom porque aqui no Reino Unido, eles não gostam de ser lobisomens!"

O fantasma curvou os lábios de forma quase amarga.

"Por que alguém gostaria de ser lobisomem, Teddy?"

"Ah..." Teddy mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu gostaria."

Isso surpreendeu sua companhia do outro mundo. "Como? Você gostaria de ser um _lobisomem_?"

"É." Disse timidamente. "Gostaria. Sabia que lá na Noruega isso não é visto como algo ruim? Eles _desenvolvem_ as habilidade de lobisomens lá. Tia Hermione diz que é idiota eles aceitarem lobisomens lá e não aqui só porque na Noruega eles têm um deus lobo. Quero dizer, ela diz que ninguém sabe como é Deus, então não dá pra saber se é um homem ou um lobo. E no livro que a gente leu, diz que os lobisomens são mais próximos da terra e da natureza e tudo mais."

"Calma, calma! Eu entendi!" Deu uma risada. "Só me pegou de surpresa. É difícil achar alguém que saiba tanto sobre cultura licantropa."

Teddy franziu a testa. "Ahn?"

"Sobre lobisomens." Corrigiu-se. "Pode até ser, Teddy, mas você não gostaria de ser um lobisomem na Inglaterra."

O garoto deu de ombros.

"Hmm... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho neste sótão, Teddy? Não tem ninguém para cuidar de você?"

"Tem, tem. Minha avó cuida de mim normalmente, mas agora estou com meu padrinho."

"Seu padrinho?"

"É. Harry, meu padrinho. Essa é a casa dele. O _sótão_ dele." Seus olhos se estreitaram e a suspeita novamente surgiu.

"Você vem aqui sempre?"

"Sempre. E você, quem é?"

"Meu nome é John. Mas Teddy, o que está fazendo aqui sozinho?"

As pálpebras do garoto quase se fecharam, e o homem estranhou ver uma expressão de tristeza tão complexa num rosto tão jovem.

"Eu venho ver as estrelas. Vovó me disse... que meus pais estão lá. Todos estão lá. Aí eu fico imaginando que eles estão fazendo uma grande viagem pelo céu."

Melancolia não era feita para crianças. As crianças não deveriam conhecer a melancolia.

Foi com esse pensamento que John retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia perto dos olhos do menino. Foi um gesto tão terno e inesperado que o garoto Lupin só não deu um passo para trás porque estava sentado e encostado na parede.

"Você pode me _tocar_?"

John fez que sim com a cabeça, e seus dedos ficaram no queixo do menino. "Sim. Mas me diga, por que está aqui sozinho e com uma cara tão triste? Não cuidam bem de você? Harry não é um bom padrinho?"

"Cuidam. É que... Eu não sei. Acho melhor me acostumar a ficar sozinho... Quero dizer... Meus pais morreram, certo? E todo esse tempo Harry disse que eu era o mais próximo de um filho que ele tinha. Mas eu só sou filho dele de _mentirinha_, e agora ele vai ter um filho de _verdade_, e não vai mais precisar de mim."

Teddy tentou sorrir, mas falar aquelas palavras em voz alta, que estavam há tanto tempo guardadas dentro de si, parecia causar uma reação mais forte. De repente, seus olhos estavam molhados e a respiração não passava de um chiado enquanto aquela _dor_ estranha aumentava, aumentava e aumentava. Oprimia, apertava, comprimia até não poder mais. Seu peito parecia diminuir de tamanho até virar um pontinho luminoso.

E era angustiante demais. Opressivo demais.

Quando as lágrimas corriam soltas em sua bochecha, braços o apertaram forte contra outro peito, e havia dedos em seu cabelo e costas.

Porque Teddy se sentia tão _perdido_, e aqueles dedos pareciam tão _seguros_, que não se importou e enterrou a cabeça no ombro do outro, aspirando o aroma estranho de assombração.

"Teddy. _Teddy_. Escute. Harry… Harry é um garoto ótimo, e ele nunca vai te tratar diferente, te amar menos. Você sempre vai ter um lugar no coração dele. E nunca, mas nunca diga que é filho de mentirinha. Você tem dois pais de verdade que tenho certeza que estão muito orgulhosos desse homenzinho _incrível_ aqui. Pais que te amam muito."

John afastou o garoto pelos ombros levemente e o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

"Seus pais te amavam tanto, que se sacrificaram só para você ter um mundo melhor para viver." (1)

"Como é que você pode... me tocar?" Murmurou o garoto.

"Olhe para mim. Teddy. Você acredita nos seus pais?" O menino concordou veementemente com a cabeça. "Acredita mesmo? Em todo amor deles? Que eles estão nas estrelas, te olhando?"

"Sim."

O homem sorriu e puxou Teddy para outro abraço.

"Então eu vou poder _sempre_ te tocar. Enquanto você acreditar, estarei forte."

_Você nunca vai estar sozinho, Teddy._

O rapazinho se afastou depois de um tempo, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos enquanto fungava. "Eu vou te ver de novo, John?"

"Hm... Eu passo por aqui só algumas vezes. Mas sim, em ocasiões especiais, você vai poder me ver." Sorriu.

"Combinado, então."

John apertou a mão do menino. "Mas não importa se você não me vê, Teddy. Eu sempre estou com você."

Outra emoção alienígena invadiu o garoto. Ele não sabia o que era, apenas que era _bom_, e quente, e gostoso, e queria sentir-se daquele jeito pelo resto da vida.

Sem perceber, ele adormeceu ao mesmo tempo em que o homem acariciava seus cabelos.

Aquele dia que estava por raiar, era o dia de Aniversário de Batalha, quando Harry havia derrotado Voldemort, e os pais de Teddy e tantos outros perderam suas vidas.

* * *

Teddy estava na casa dos Potter junto com os Weasley na tarde em que Ginny chegou do hospital. 

_James._

De repente, uma multidão de cabelos escarlate correu para ficar ao redor da nova mãe, que exibia um sorriso cansado, mas extremamente satisfeito. Eles se apertavam para tentar ver a criatura diminuta que bocejava nos braços de Ginevra. Cada movimento, por mais insignificante que fosse, arrancava um coro de '_Ohhhhh_'s gerais.

Inconscientemente, Teddy apertou a mão de sua avó e aproximou-se mais, até que estava prensado contra as pernas de Andrômeda. Nem ele nem ela tinham se movido quando todos os Weasley praticamente pularam em cima do bebê. Era mais seguro ficarem onde estavam, e seria inútil tentar disputar por uma vaga perto de Ginny. Todos estavam tão empolgados com a nova criança.

Foi aí que Harry pegou o filho e se desvencilhou de toda sua 'família'. Seus passos foram seguidos de alguns 'Harry!'s indignados. Contudo, ele não deu atenção. Continuou sua caminhada até estar frente a frente com Andrômeda e seu afilhado. Sorriu quando o menino apenas lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

Agachou-se com cuidado para que ficasse da mesma altura de Ted.

"Hey, Teddy." Falou suavemente. "Este é James."

Por mais que estivesse um tanto temeroso, a curiosidade, como é natural de acontecer nessa idade, foi mais forte.

James tinha o cabelo ralo de uma cor indefinida. Suas íris eram acinzentadas, como as de quase todo recém-nascido. Seu rosto estava corado e o nariz era achatado.

"Segure, Teddy." Falou Harry, entregando o bebê à Teddy, que não teve chance de dizer não.

O garoto congelou. "Mas, mas Harry! Eu não--!"

Tarde demais, porque de algum modo, seu padrinho havia colocado James em seus braços.

O menino Lupin não ousou se mover um milímetro, e quase esqueceu de respirar. Podia sentir a atmosfera tensa na sala, e todos os olhos arregalados que observavam seu desajeito com o 'priminho'. Harry era louco, completamente louco. E se Teddy derrubasse o bebê? E se ele apertasse em algum lugar que não podia? Porque ele era tão pequeno e parecia ser extremamente frágil e mole, com uma boca minúscula sem nenhum dente e dedos que eram gordinhos e diminutos, e olhos sonolentos.

"Vamos! Não seja tímido. Se eu consegui segurar _você_ quando era pequeno, tenho certeza que consegue lidar com James, já que é bem mais habilidoso que eu."

Teddy tremia como vara verde. Hesitante, trouxe o pequenino para mais parto.

Os olhos de James pareceram ficar mais alertas. Talvez estivesse sentido os braços completamente estranhos e sem jeito. Talvez Teddy cheirasse mal para bebês. Talvez...

James pareceu rir.

"Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz ver vocês dois juntos, Teddy."

E Harry avançou.

No segundo seguinte, Teddy estava espremido nos braços de Harry enquanto segurava uma criança.

Teddy não percebeu que estava sorrindo também. Aquele foi um momento tão feliz, especial. Só os três. Teddy, Harry e James.

Teddy, Harry e James.

* * *

"Mas eu não quero dormir, Teddy!" 

O garoto de onze anos olhou para o de quase cinco que estava de pé em cima de sua cama. Ted Lupin olhou para ele, parecendo entediado e girou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, James." Deu de ombros ao cruzar os braços. "Se você não dormir, também não vai me levar até a estação amanhã."

"NÃO! Não é JUSTO!" Exclamou enquanto pulava no colchão. "Não é justo, não é justo, não é justo! Por que eu tenho que dormir? Eu nem estou com _sono_!"

Teddy sorriu. "Ou dorme, ou não vai amanhã, James. Ginny foi bem clara nesse ponto."

O pequeno Potter caiu na colcha de joelhos, e espremeu os lábios um contra o outro. Ted quase riu. Quem diria que a teimosia em pessoa tinha menos de um metro e meio e usava pijamas de elefantinhos.

"Se a gente ficar bem quieto," sussurrou James, "ela não vai descobrir!"

"Não gosto de mentir."

"AAAAAAAAH! Você é tão _chato_ e _sem graça_, Lupin!"

"Pois é."

"Por favor."

"Não."

"Por favor!"

"Não." Respondeu, indo sentar-se na cadeira. "Pode gritar o quanto quiser."

"TEDDY!" O menino grunhiu em frustração. "É meu último dia com você antes de ficar enfurnado naquele castelo por um ano inteiro, Teddy!"

"Eu volto para o natal, e a páscoa e tem as férias de verão."

"Não é a mesma coisa!" Falou, exasperado. "Quem vai caçar sapos comigo? Quem não vai deixar eu dar comida de gato para o Albus?"

"James..." Suspirou. "Tudo bem."

Os olhos do menino pareceram se iluminar. "Tudo bem?! Eu não vou precisar dormir?!"

"Você _vai_ dormir, mas antes, vou te mostrar uma coisa." Levantou-se e ergueu a mão. "Venha com cuidado, Albus e Lily já estão dormindo."

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Sussurrou de volta, empolgado ao apertar a mão do mais velho.

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente pelo corredor, indo na ponta dos pés ao passarem pelo quarto de Harry e Ginny. Logo, estavam em frente a um lance de escadas estreito.

"Teddy... Isso aí é o sótão."

"Eu sei." Sorriu. "A gente vai subir. Cuidado que os degraus rangem de vez em quando, e se sua mãe pegar a gente, acabou a brincadeira."

"Eu não gosto do só-"

"Ora, ora... O filho do grande Harry Potter é um medroso?"

"Não sou!" Corou. "Tudo bem. Eu vou," umedeceu os lábios, "mas só um pouquinho, tá?"

"Ok." Riu baixinho.

James não havia estado no sótão muitas vezes, e não era como se tivesse lembranças muito agradáveis do lugar. Era escuro e empoeirado, sempre saia coçando o nariz. As tábuas do assoalho gemiam, e as sombras das caixas eram assustadoras.

Teddy, ao contrário, parecia completamente confortável naquele ambiente. Abriram a porta, e o rapaz foi direto para a janela. Afastou as cortinas, e deixou um sorriso moldar seu semblante ao ver o céu estrelado.

"Quando eu tinha sua idade, vinha aqui para observar as estrelas."

O filho de Harry aproximou-se, cauteloso. "Observar estrelas?"

"É. Seu pai me ensinou as constelações, e eu vinha aqui achá-las. Ele dizia também que as estrelas são os lugares que as pessoas queridas estão."

James apoiou as mãos no peitoril da janela.

"É bem bonito."

"Sim." Concordou Teddy.

Eles ficaram por lá um tempo, no começo, Ted apontou algumas constelações para o menino e disse seus nomes. Depois, ficaram sem falar nada, apenas a observar. James sentou-se e encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro.

"Quanto tempo, Teddy." Disse uma voz atrás de si.

O garoto Lupin deu um pequeno pulo, assustado. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer a voz gentil. "John!" Virou-se.

O fantasma sorriu. "Como vai? A última vez que te vi, estava cheio de papinha de criança."

Ted corou. "Estava tentando dar comida para Albus e Lily ao mesmo tempo. Não deu muito certo."

John riu de leve. "Imagino que não." Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Este é James? Nunca tinha trazido ninguém aqui para cima." Apontou para o garoto adormecido.

"É... James estava se sentindo um pouco sozinho, e as estrelas sempre me ajudaram, pelo menos."

"Eu lembro." Respondeu, os olhos suaves. "Fico feliz, Teddy." E passou as mãos na cabeça do garoto, desarrumando todo o cabelo.

"EI! Você..." Enrugou a testa. "Você está estranho, John. O que foi?"

"Hm... É que... Não sei quando vou voltar de novo, Ted."

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. "Como assim?! Mas você sempre vem! Você disse que vinha... E além do mais... Eu não sei nem quem você é! Nunca me fala seu sobrenome nem nada..."

"Sobrenomes não são importantes para fantasmas." Sorriu. "É que você não precisa mais de mim, Ted."

"Como? Mas... não éramos amigos?"

Ted tinha olhos tão doloridos que John teve que respirar fundo para continuar. "Somos, claro que somos. Você nunca precisou de mim, na verdade... Mas agora você está pronto para andar com suas próprias pernas. Já tem até pessoas para cuidar." Gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a James.

"Você... Não é ciúmes, é?"

John gargalhou. "Claro que não! Isso me deixa feliz! É que... Já passou da minha hora mesmo. Se eu voltar, vai demorar mais."

Silêncio.

"Talvez... Talvez eu até te conte quem eu sou."

"Sério?!"

"U-hum. Está vendo aquela caixa ali? Dentro dela tem um álbum. Eu estou na foto da página cinco, oito, doze e quatorze."

Ted correu para a caixa e pegou o álbum com a capa de couro. Seus dedos estavam ávidos para abri-lo, mas a mão de John o impediu.

"Não. Prometa que só vai olhar quando for de manhã."

"_Mas_..."

"Por favor. Já estou revelando meu segredo. Vai para Hogwarts, não é? Eu também fui e tenho um monte de histórias engraçadas. Posso contas se quiser ouvir."

Teddy acabou sentado ao lado do homem. À sua direita, estava James, que dormia profundamente. À esquerda, John sorria e gesticulava enquanto lembrava de seus tempos de estudante. O garoto Lupin acabou chegando mais parto, até estar apoiado contra o homem, que começou a acariciar seus cabelos distraidamente ao decorrer da noite.

Felicidade era um sentimento conhecido para Ted.

Só que aquele momento, aqueles preciosos instantes em que a voz gentil soou em seus ouvidos, eram muito mais que felizes.

Eram _completos_.

* * *

Teddy, na pressa de sair de casa, acabou esquecendo o álbum em cima da cama que costumava usar quando dormir nos Potter. 

Foi Harry que o achou, e arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a capa encouraçada, e as bordas amareladas de algumas fotografias.

"Olha, Ginny!" Chamou. "Esse era o álbum do Sirius! Como é que ele veio parar _aqui_?"

A foto da página cinco, porém, havia caído no chão do sótão. Nele havia um rapaz sorridente, e atrás dela, estava escrito em uma letra garranchada.

_Esse é Remus John Lupin, provavelmente o lobisomem mais feliz do planeta._

Fim?

(1) – Deixo aqui registrado que achei o modo com que Tonks morreu ridículo. Sério.

**N/a: Olá, olá!**

**Bem, meu computador ainda não voltou ao normal, e eu não sei quando vou conseguir ficar on-line de novo ou responder às reviews... Me desculpem ToT!**

**Escrever sobre a nova geração é viciante. A One-Shot é só essa mesma, mas talvez eu faça uma continuação se vier alguma idéia interessante. Feita às pressas para o Desafio do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. Fic com Teddy e Remus, para matar um pouco as saudades de meu personagem favorito.**

**Não está betado, e eu não revisei direito. Perdoem qualquer erro muito idiota dessa autora, e sintam-se livres para me avisar sobre eles :D.**

**Obrigada a todos pela paciência, e espero que tenham gostado! Críticas e elogios são bem-vindos!**

**Bom fim de férias,**

**Kikis.**

_**Se julgarem essa autora digna de reviews, ela ficaria muito honrada em recebê-las.**_


End file.
